Mahou Sensei Negima: Complex love
by Scion-of-Thanatos
Summary: As of now, Completed. After finding her friend crying over an ex, Madoka begins to wonder about her friendship with this other girl and what it might actually be.
1. Chapter 1 Madoka and Misa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Negima, but if I did, it wouldn't be rated for '16 and up'. understand?

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Love.

First Chapter: Madoka and Misa.

* * *

"Augh, we shouldn't have stayed up so late" Madoka Kugimiya muttered under her breath, holding her hand to her head as she walked down the empty hallway, "I should've known I'd wake up tired if I let Misa and Sakurako talk me into watching that damn marathon…" 

Madoka made it to the girls(it's an all girls school, but there's a GIRLS bathroom?) bathroom, walking into one of the stalls.

Elsewhere, Misa Kakizaki ran down the same hall, tears streaming down her cheeks as she made her way into the bathroom, not noticing Madoka, who had jumped back into her stall when she realized she had company, and emotionally distressed company at that.

"That-that idiot!" Misa shouted, rubbing at her face to rid it of those horrid tear stains, messing up her make up in the process, "How could he? How could he chose that witch over me?" she started crying harder before slumping down onto the floor, still oblivious to her hidden audience, "I hate him! I never want to see another man as long as I-"

"I'd be careful what you wish for, Misa-chan!" Madoka spoke, revealing herself as she made her way over to where the purple haired girl was sitting, "Now, what's wrong with you? You're looking rather…"

"I'm horrible! I was dumped just a few minutes ago by my ex-boyfriend when he asked some other girl out right in front of me!" Misa blew her nose with the tissue that Madoka had handed her, "I hate him! I never want to see him again!"

"There, there…it'll be alright, Misa! You know there're lots of guys out there who'd love to have a girl like you!" Madoka tried hard to inject a few CC's of cheer into the other girl, "I mean; you've got a nice chest, great face, wonderful body, nice height, weight and I'm sounding r-r-really gay right now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, kinda" the other girl perked up somewhat, grinning at Madoka through teary eyes, "I think I'm a bit better now, thanks Madoka."

"No problem, just come to me if you ever need cheering up! I'll make you feel so bad about my life that your life will seem like heaven afterwards!" the girl spoke, smiling at Misa before helping the girl up, dusting her off and sending her on her way, "Hey, your voice is cute, you know!"

And with that, Misa was off…

"Sheesh, to think that any guy would rather date that girl… he really pisses me off!" Madoka punched the counter, rubbing her now tender knuckles while continuing her talk, "Misa's a nice girl, and she deserves better then that! Hell, even I'd treat her-"

The huskily voiced girl looked at her surprised reflection in the mirror, "what the hell am I thinking? I'm not gay, dammit!" she glared at her reflection for a few minutes longer before resigning herself to walk out and back to the classroom.

After school got out, Madoka watched as Sakurako and Misa walked over to where she was standing at the entrance to the school, trying hard not to bring up what had happened earlier in the bathroom as she watched both girls laugh about something.

"Hey, Madoka!" Misa had cheered up considerably, Madoka thought, seeing as the cheerleader had been dumped that same day, "Let's walk back to the dorms together!"

"Not today, sorry" Madoka rubbed the back of her neck, "I…have things I need to do before that, sorry guys!"

"No problem then, we'll come with and help!" Misa and Sakurako both said, "Er-listen, I'll meet you guys back at the dorms later tonight, okay?" Madoka laughed nervously, waving her hands at the other two girls in hope that they might take the hint and go, "Do you have a date tonight?" Misa asked, grinning sly towards her friend.

"Hell no! do you really think a guy wants a girl with a voice like mine?" Madoka spoke, relaxing afterwards, "Oh, stop it! This isn't like you, Madoka! You usually aren't so-so off putting!" Misa tried unsuccessfully to interrogate the other girl, getting nothing but grunts and deflections as she watched Madoka walk off.

"First my ex, now my friend?" Misa turned slowly, walking off towards the dorms with Sakurako's arm latched firmly around her neck for comfort.

* * *

After walking around for a little while, Madoka finally found the objective she had been asking around about; Misa's ex and his 'new' girlfriend. "Found you, you bastard" Madoka muttered from directly behind the young brunet boy, watching with some amount of sadistic glee as he realized who was behind him, "You're Misa's friend, aren't you?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I'm a friend of hers, and right now, your worst enemy" she growled, scaring the boy into backing up a bit before having her target blocked by the 'new' girlfriend, "So? Its' not YOUR place to get involved with someone else's relationship, so bug off, bitch!" the little blond girl yelled, getting into Madoka's face.

"It is my place when the prick hurts my best friend, witch! So get out of my way or-"

"Or what? Why would you be so worried about a friend? So much so that you'd want to try pummeling her ex?" the girl smirked at Madoka, "Maybe your just gay for her!"

"Shut up!" Madoka screamed, tossing a punch towards the girl before stopping mere inches from the blonde's face, "Uh…uh…" the girl had nothing to say as she pulled her fist back, shocked that she'd almost assaulted another teen, "Humph! Just-just stay away from Misa, got it prick?" Madoka yelled, pointing her middle finger at the young man.

"G-Got it!" the guy trembled as he looked at Madoka's face, fury and hate etched all over her features, "Good" and with that one word, Madoka was off, heading back towards the dorms in relative silence, not noticing a figure in a black coat dodge her as she walked on by.

As the girl made her way back to the dorms, her mind grappled with some disturbing thoughts that had occurred to her back where she had encountered Misa's ex, "why'd I do that? I mean, this is Misa, after all! She can handle herself, so…why'd I go and do that?" Madoka looked at her hand, stopping in her tracks as she thought over that one little thought in the way back of her head.

"I'm not gay, am I? I can't be a lesbian! Afterall, I've been at Mahora academy for a while now, and it's not like I check out the other girls in the bath or anything!"

_Maybe because I'm to busy looking at Misa…_

"What the hell was that?" Madoka shouted, jumping as that thought reverberated throughout her mind.

_We both know about your "dreams" Madoka-chan, and they weren't about that boy back at the festival…_

"Hell no! I-AM-NOT-A-LESBIAN-"

_You have to argue with yourself so that you can convince yourself of a point? Boy, are you pathetic, Madoka Kugimiya…_

"I told you-"

_Tell me what ever you want, it doesn't change the facts, Kugimi…_

The last thought sounded like it was Misa who had spoken it, adding the embarrassing nickname that had been bestowed upon Madoka as a pet name, "I'm not in love with Misa, and that's final!" Madoka shouted, not noticing a few errant tears falling down her cheeks as she walked.

Behind the troubled girl, a shadowed person trailed behind, their black cap being the only thing noticeable as they hid behind a pile of trash.

* * *

"I'm back!" Madoka announced, walking into the room and finding it completely empty, save for a note from Sakurako, detailing that she went out for some ice cream and that Misa went out for a 'walk', as far as she knew. 

"What he hell do they think they're doing? It's gotta be at least eight now-" Madoka stopped, gasping in surprise as her room mate had surprised her with the sudden and quiet entrance, "Misa! What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? You almost scared me to death!"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Madoka" Misa spoke, her voice low as she hid her eyes with the brim of her cap, "I don't need you to fight my battles for me, got that Madoka?" Misa shouted into her friend's face, glaring at the girl before continuing, "I'm able to take care of myself, thanks!" the girl started tearing up as she looked at her friend before grasping Madoka, bringing her into a tight hug as she started to cry.

"Thank you, Madoka…Thank you…" Misa started to slide down to her knees, taking Madoka with her, "N-No problem, Misa" Madoka spoke, reciprocating her friend's hug as the two started to laugh, slowly relaxing into the night ahead.

It was about the same time that they had released each other that Sakurako entered with the three tubs of ice cream, wondering what she'd missed as she watched her friends speak happily together, settling down for a good marathon.

* * *

**A/N:** If you don't realize it by now, this fic isall about girl/girl relationships, so no straight relationships, sorry! this story was made just as a one-shot, but I left it so that if anyone wants it to be continued, I can do that without changing anything, at least I think so... 

I really think Madoka and Misa look good together, but that's my personal opinion, and I have no problem with gay relationships whatsoever, so that makes this way easy on me! I thought about making this story focus on other, less thought about pairings, but started to think it'd be better to focus on the (snicker snicker!) M&M pairing, so sorry for that remark, people...so sorry...

Well, read and review, and tell me if you'd like to see this continued! and be proud of who you are, no matter what!


	2. Chapter 2 Why do I feel this way?

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I do not own the manga or anime verison of "Negima!" however, if I did, do you really think I'd be making fanfiction based around a pairing I like and not actually making the pairing a canon 'ship'? thought so, if you understood that at all, that is...

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Love.

Second Chapter: Why do I feel this way?

* * *

Three days later and Friday finally rolled around, ensuring that, if not now, the students would have something planned for the weekend by nightfall. It was after school let out, and Misa, Yuna and Madoka were on clean up duty that evening, forcing them to stay behind while their friends went off to enjoy the off time. 

Madoka took to scrubbing the floors along with Misa while yuna took the job of cleaning the windows, as she thought it would be easier then floor duty.

To say she was wrong, would be an understatement…

"The dean couldn't make these windows any bigger, could he?" Yuna snapped, clenching the rag in her hands as she thought some rather 'violent' things, "well, you are the one who asked for that job, Yuna" Misa chided, grinning when Yuna shot some curses back at her before laughing when the girl in question had to leap off of the step ladder, dumping the water she had in a pail allover her body in the process.

"Oh, wet tee-shirt contest!" Misa shouted, making Yuna blush before the girl ran out to go change, leaving the two other girls in peace, "She was perky, wasn't she?"

Madoka blushed, hiding her face by turning around before even daring herself to speak, "You were…looking, Misa?"

"Oh, come on, Madoka! It's not like I'm interested in her or anything!" Misa patted her friend on the back before going back to scrubbing up a tough stain on the floor, leaving her friend with her thoughts.

_Yeah, not interested…figures…_

_Wait a minute! Why the hell did I just think that? I-AM-NOT-_

_There is such a thing as being bisexual._

Madoka smacked herself on the head before muttering to herself, "I cannot believe I'm arguing with a figment of my imagination…I've hit an all new low!"

This, however, caught Misa's attention, "So…You've hit an all new low in what, Madoka-chan?" the girl asked, snickering at the other girl as Madoka tried to think up a believable excuse so that she could go back to cleaning, "Oh! Er, uh, nothing! Just thinking to myself, that's all!"

The purple haired girl seemed to buy that excuse, dropping the subject and focusing once again on that tough stain she was having problems with.

_Why not just ask her? What's the worst that could happen?_

_I'm not gay, and even if I was, Misa's not!_

_How do you know? Maybe she's just waiting for the right girl to come by and sweep her off her feet!_

_Oh, yeah…right…and I'm thinking a four-way with Misa, Konoka and Asuna would be the perfect ending to my day!_

_Actually…_

_No! I did NOT say that!_

Meanwhile…

_I wonder what Madoka's thinking? If she remembers that night at all? _

Misa pondered those thoughts as she scrubbed at the stain, finally getting it all off before elaborating on her thoughts, not realizing that her face had gone into a spaced out expression.

_I wonder what she meant by "In love with me" that night? does she…does she like me? In "that" way? _

Misa shook her head, glancing over at her friend and noticing that she must've caught Madoka red-handed when the girl in question had whipped her head back around, looking at the area of floor that she had finished a few minutes beforehand.

Madoka had started thinking of all the semi plausible excuses that she had for what just happened, readying herself for the onslaught of questions that was to come.

Only, they never did…

_Did she catch me? Oh my god, what if she did? I'm so, so sorry, Misa! Honest!_

_God don't make me sink our friendship, please don't do this to me!_

Madoka moved on, wringing her rag before cleaning up the new area of floor, just now realizing that she was in a rather 'good' position.

_Why didn't I see this before? Crap, now I can see right up her skirt! Why me, why me?_

Madoka risked a glance up at her friend, noticing that the girl was too involved with the chore at hand to notice that her friend was staring right up her skirt while trying hard not to do that very action.

_Why can't I stop looking at her? She's not an object, goddamit!_

_But, maybe she likes your eyes on that area? It's not like she could be that oblivious to your perverted actions, Madoka-chan!_

Madoka noticed a trickle of sweat roll down her face as she forced herself to look away, burning a hole in the floor as she stared at the intricacies of the materials, making mental shapes with whatever she could while simultaneously slapping her face for every slight peek she took up the other girl's skirt, when her resolve ran out, that is.

It was as Madoka decided to take her figment's advice and ask Misa what had been on her mind that any chance at all was interrupted by the third girl, Yuna Akashi, arriving back in the classroom, dressed in her track uniform.

"Eh, what's up with you, Madoka?" The girl pointed at Madoka's hand, as the girl had been in the process of reaching out to tap her friend on the back before she was stopped by Yuna's loud entrance, "Ah, I see! Feeling her up, are we?" Yuna cracked a smile at Madoka's reaction, as the girl jumped across the classroom, pinning herself against the wall and denying up and down that she had been trying anything suspicious.

"Geez, relax Madoka! Take it easy, I'm only joking" Yuna stuck her tongue out at the other two girls before going back to the windows with the new pail of water she had stopped for on her way back.

It was after the classroom was finished when the three girls made their way to the school entrance, changing their footwear for outdoors shoes before saying good bye to Yuna and making tracks for anywhere that wasn't affiliated with the school afterwards.

As Misa and Madoka walked down along one street in particular, Madoka noticed that they were the only ones traveling down that road, and that little fact wasn't lost on Misa, either.

_Crap! The last thing I wanted to have to deal with and Misa decides to force it on me? Why do we have to walk together down a deserted street while being so…'close' to one another?_

Misa's arm gently brushed against Madoka's, sending Madoka into a world of both pleasure, and hell.

_Her skin's so soft…wait a minute! I-AM-NOT-_

_You are trying WAY to hard to convince yourself of that, you know…just ask her, you were going to do that earlier, weren't you?_

_Yeah…but I wasn't thinking straight! And now I am, so there!_

_You're just gonna run away from something that could mean happiness for the both of you, that's all Madoka…I guess you just don't care about Misa's feelings…well, go figure that!_

_You don't get it! I'm not saying anything BECAUSE I'm thinking of Misa-_

_So, finally admitting it, are we?_

Madoka stopped walking, a look of surprise on her face as Misa turned to look at her, "Eh, uh…I think I…forgot something…back at the academy, that's it! So-uh-I'll go back and get it, you go on back to the dorms, okay, Misa?"

Misa looked at her friend as Madoka burst out running back to where they just came from, "huh? Hey, wait up, Madoka-" Misa tripped over some garbage bags in her pitiful attempt to chase after her friend who was obviously distraught, "What's with you, Madoka-chan? Why don't you tell me anything anymore?" Misa whispered, watching the sunset for a few minutes before she gingerly stood up and made her way to the dorms.

However, Madoka was now in tears as she ran back to the academy, her mind alive with chatter as she continued on her way, chiding her for her cowardice.

_Why can't you just leave me alone, huh? would my life be so much better if I decided to try asking Misa out? If I came out to her, would it really be so much better then letting her make her own choices?_

_All you're doing is making assumptions, Madoka-chan! Maybe she would like it…to be loved by someone she could already trust with her secrets as well as her heart? Maybe you just don't want to be happy, have you ever thought of that? Maybe you don't want HER to be happy-_

_You're wrong! I do, and that's why I haven't-_

_Making choices for others based around your perceived notions about what another wants, it's not really as honorable as the movies make it out to be, you know?_

Madoka knelt down on the ground, finally letting the tears fall as she cried on into the evening sky.

Later that night, while everyone, including Madoka, who had arrived earlier in the night, was asleep, Misa laid in her bed, listening to her friends as they slept and pondering her friend's latest mood.

_What's up with Madoka? When she came back earlier, she was all wet, like she was crying about something…wait, maybe-!_

Misa shot up, her face full of shock.

_Did a family member pass on? Is that why she's been like this?_

Misa relaxed somewhat, shaking that thought out of her head as she laid back down on her pillow, trying hard to figure her friend in the bunk above her out.

_But…why is she acting this way? Maybe it has something to do with the stuff she was talking about that night…_

Misa closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep before the day ahead of her and her friends.

A few hours later…

"Misa? M-i-i-sa!" a somewhat husky voice called out to the young girl, bringing her out of a peaceful sleep and into…

"Madoka! What are you-" the girl was cut off by Madoka's mouth as the girl pressed firmly against Misa's lips, sending wave after wave of pleasure through out her body as Madoka continued.

_What's going on? Why is she…looking…at me? Why do her eyes look so-so…hungry?_

Misa tried to push the other girl away, raising her arms but being cut off at the pass as Madoka pinned both arms against the bed, breaking the kiss for only a few seconds so as to make eye contact with Misa, running her tongue over her lips before pressing them back down on the now helpless girl below her, forcing her tongue into Misa's mouth before allowing said girl to moan slightly in anticipation of what might follow.

As Madoka pulled away again, Misa and her made eye contact for the second time around, "W-What are you doing, Madoka?" Misa asked, her face one of shock and…longing?

"Just what you've been wanting, that's all" Madoka whispered in Misa's ear before nibbling on it and slipping into Misa's bed.

"M-Madoka…"

Suddenly, Misa shot up in bed, her face and body covered in sweat, and her pajamas clinging to her body at every curve.

What the hell was that?" Misa asked, not caring that she spoke a little louder then she had meant to as she placed her face in her hands, not realizing that there was a witness to her little 'dream'.

_Did…did she just? Did she just moan my name?_

Madoka's eyes widened as she stared up at the ceiling, her mind alive with the possibilities that lay before her for the weekend.

* * *

**A/N:** Holy crap! I did not expect more then one pity review, to be honest! I'm really surprised that there are others who like this pairing idea and hope to make you all proud, seeing as I believe I'm the first to actually make a fic based around this pairing here... but please, correct me if I'm wrong on that! Long live the (snicker) M&M Revolution! Try and say that with a straight face... 

I'm actually trying to think up some less thought about pairings, so when i finish this idea, I might start work on another pairing-based fic besides my other on going fics. I have no idea how long this fic will be, but will try to make it as good as possible! I hope you'll stay with this story!

Read and review please, although I'm not gonna hold chapters just because of lack of reveiws! I'm not that type of writer, who writes only for the praise, but for the fun and expression(sounding so corny right now) that it brings! See ya!

Oh, and as for Madoka's nickname; it's actually "Kugipi" I believe...screwed that one up, but, oh well!

See ya for real!


	3. Chapter 3 Inquiries

**Disclaimer: **Third chapter...And I still have to put this here? what idiot reads these stories and thinks that the author is trying to rip them off? My head hurts from the stupidity of it all...I don't own Negima...

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Love.

Third Chapter: Inquiries.

* * *

It was around six thirty the next morning when Madoka finally awoke, listening to the hurried footsteps that reached her ears from the floor below as she tried to raise herself from a day of sleeping in, "What is going on down there? It's six in the morn-scratch that, six THIRTY in the morning! What do you need to do that can't wait until eight at least, Sakurako?" 

"First off; it's me, Misa Kakizaki. Second; I'm just going out for a walk and…well, I can't just go out without cleaning up, can I?" Misa asked, sounding a little hurt from Madoka's small faux pa, "Oh, uh…s-sorry, Misa! I thought it was-"

"Yeah, Sakurako, I heard" Misa snapped, a hint of bitterness on her tongue, "I'm leaving for now and I probably won't be back until later, okay?"

Madoka replied quietly, "sure, no problem, Misa…"

Misa put her purse on her shoulder and walked out, her posture looking a little stiffer then normal for her.

_Why do I have the feeling…that this is so bad?_

Madoka shook her head, remembering the plan of action she had decided on just before falling asleep, reciting it as she went about the room, picking out a nice black shirt and blue jeans combo for the day while trying hard not to wake Sakurako, who looked as though she could sleep through the A-bomb.

"Okay, first things first! Take a shower, get dressed and then go find Setsuna, she should know what to do! I mean, she and Konoka are in a relationship, aren't they?" the girl whispered, walking into the bathroom provided in the dorm room, "but what was up with Misa, I wonder?"

Outside the room, Misa thought over her plan of attack.

_Okay, all I have to do is speak with Konoka and see what she thinks! I mean, her and Setsuna have 'that' type of relationship, don't they? So, they should be the experts on this, shouldn't they?_

Misa started walking towards Konoka's shared room, hoping that the girl may be able to help her and her 'problem'.

Thirteen minutes later, Madoka hopped out of the shower, haphazardly drying her body with a towel in one hand and brushing her teeth with the tooth brush in the other hand. After drying her body, she rinsed with mouth wash and began dressing herself.

Madoka zipped her pants up, slowing down as she finished up, "What do I do if Setsuna…what if she can't help me?" Madoka asked herself that question, allowing for the question to hang in the air while she contemplated it, "Or, what if the entire class finds out? God, what'll it do to Misa's reputation? She can't just go through life with everyone thinking she's…"

Madoka shook her head, "No, no! I'm not gonna let those thoughts get into my head! I mean, girls have crushes on other girls sometimes, right? So, maybe all I have to do is ride this one out…yeah, right…who am I kidding?" she looked down at the floor dejectedly, reaching out for the door after getting fully dressed and making her way to the door, grabbing her coat and hat before walking into the hallway and making her way to where Setsuna had been seen training a few days before.

As Madoka ran through the early morning traffic of Mahora city, she kept the destination firmly in her head as she walked down to the school's gym, hoping that Setsuna would be there training with her sword.

"God, at least she's predictable, that much is good! For me, anyways" Madoka muttered, reaching the gym and listening to Setsuna's grunts as the girl in question swung her blade deftly around in complex swoops and sweeps, fighting an unseen and nonexistent enemy, "well, now or never-"

"Hey, Setsuna-san!" Madoka yelled from across the gym, surprising the young swordswoman, "got a minute?"

"W-What d-do you-(Setsuna stopped to catch her breath)-want, Kugimiya-san?" the girl stood up straight, sheathing her blade before walking over to meet with the new arrival, "well, I wanted to ask a question that only you can answer…"

Elsewhere…

"Um, excuse me? Konoka? Are you there?" Misa was standing right outside the door to the shared room, waiting nervously as she started thinking about how she'd ask Konoka about her dream the night before, "There's something I…really need to ask you!" Misa stressed the word 'really'.

Seconds later, the pitter-patter of footsteps could be heard coming from the other side of the door, "I hope I didn't wake you guys or anything-"

"Oh, no! you didn't wake us at all, Ms Kakizaki!" Negi spoke, opening the door to reveal his pajama clad body, "Oh, Negi! You look so adorable in those PJs! I just wanna hug you and-" Misa was cut off from her attempt at molesting the boy as Asuna walked over, her pajamas hanging loosely to her form, "Misa? What are you doing here?"

"I-er-um…" Misa struggled for her reason for being there, "I,kinda wanted to talk with Konoka…if she's…around, perhaps?"

Negi looked over at Asuna, his face showing his confusion over the entire situation as they both invited Misa inside, with Negi walking over and getting Konoka's attention since she was in the kitchen making breakfast at the time, "Ms Kakizaki wishes to speak with you, Konoka-chan!"

"Oh, thank you, Negi!" the usually chipper girl replied, leaving the food to continue cooking and walking over to where Misa was standing, "You wanted to see me, Misa?"

Back at the gym-er, school halls?

"Whatever gave you the idea that Ojou-sama and I were in that type of torrid relationship, was wrong!" Setsuna screamed, running as though the hounds of hell were upon her as Madoka fought to keep up with her, dashing from one end of the school to the other in an attempt to avoid answering Madoka's question, "come on, Setsuna! Almost everyone in class knows about you two!" Madoka shouted to the girl up ahead, pouring more steam into her dash as her and Setsuna arrived in a long stretch of hallway.

As Setsuna turned the corner at the end of the hall, she inadvertently tripped on her training robe, sending her toppling to the floor and giving Madoka enough time to catch up with her.

"You can't get away from me now, Sakurazaki-san!" the girl shouted triumphantly, placing her weight onto Setsuna before interrogating the poor swordswoman.

However, unknown to the two girls, an unseen group stood at the entrance to the library, sure that the girls didn't even know that they were being watched as they listened in.

"Yue, what are they saying?" The redheaded Kazumi muttered, trying to listen in on the girls' conversation from the entrance, "How should I know? Aren't you the Mahora paparazzi, Asakura?"

Nodoka looked at Madoka and Setsuna as Madoka released the other girl from her hold, getting up and talking to the swordswoman face to face, "Maybe…"

"Oh yeah! Miyazaki's note book!" Kazumi jumped with glee, grabbing the shy girl beside her and persuading the girl to use her note book on Madoka, seeing as it seemed that Madoka was the one with something on her mind.

After some persuasion from her other three friends, Nodoka summoned her notebook, speaking Madoka's name and watching as the girl's thoughts were put into words…

And then wishing they hadn't…

"WOAH,WOAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS-" Kazumi freaked out, her eyes now as wide as saucers as she continued to read the thoughts, now the only one standing as Nodoka, Haruna and Yue all in unison fell to the floor, their faces all a shade of beet red at the rather…interesting thoughts and pictures that the book displayed.

Kazumi shut the notebook, handing it back to Nodoka before pulling the three girls up, "alright, we ditch the book, never speak of this again, find, and join, a FREAKIN' CONVENT, and put an X-rating on that damn thing!" she finished, pointing at the book that Nodoka held at arm's length.

The four girls dashed from the room, not caring that Setsuna or Madoka might have heard their rushed footfalls as they ran from the school.

"What was that?" Madoka wondered, looking back to the hallway that she and Setsuna had exited only a second ago.

"Never mind that, Kugimiya, you were saying?" Setsuna brought the other girl back to the topic of conversation that she had started, "Oh…well, I was just thinking that; seeing as you and Konoka seemed so close, you might have the answer to my predicament."

"I do not understand why you don't simply go and ask Misa yourself-"

"Because! I can't just walk up to her and say 'hey, would you like to rebel against society and go out with another girl?' I mean, even if I could ask her that, what would happen to our friendship-"

"But what could happen to your friendship if you don't be truthful in all ways? Wouldn't ti hurt your friendship if you kept those feelings bottled up, Madoka?" Setsuna took a deep breath before continuing, "If it were only a little while ago, you wouldn't have come to me with this type of question, but now you do. Why?"

"Well…" Madoka fished around for words, but couldn't find the right ones.

"I came to realize that I hurt others not just by being physically weak, but by being closed up, guarded, when I should be sharing those feelings with those who are close to me. And if others who call themselves friends, are repulsed by me for that reason, then I shouldn't surround myself with that type of company."

The two spoke for a few minutes longer, ending with Madoka saying her goodbyes and rushing off to the shopping center of Mahora city in hopes of finding Misa.

Back at the dorms.

"EHH?" Asuna looked at Misa with wide eyes, not believing what she ahd just heard come from the cheerleader's mouth and silently thanking the gods that Negi had gotten dressed and left to train with Kotaro a few seconds before this current topic came up, "you what?"

"I…Kinda…had this dream" Misa was absently playing with her fingers as she continued, "about Madoka…and me…" she struggled with the word, "Kissing."

Konoka giggled, "Wow! What was it like?"

"I don't think that's important right now, Konoka!" Asuna screamed, watching as Misa started blushing, "it was…deep."

The two other girls' jaws simultaneously hit the floor, "Thank god Negi's not here" Asuna whined.

* * *

**A/N:**Okay, a rather short chapter, but i figured I'd cut this chapter up into peices due to the length and the fact that I feel it'd be easier then pulling out one huge chapter...and besides, you guys get to read further into this! As for the reviews; thanks for the support, guys! to be honest, I didn't really think there was anyone else that liked this idea when i wrote the first chapter, but thanks for proving me wrong!

Oh, and I love to torture Kazumi at times...

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4 SaturDATE?

**Disclaimer:** Ah, yes! to be Akamatsu and have a perverted mind like that...ah, the life...Nope, don't own any of his works, nor any other author's works, for that matter!

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Love.

Fourth chapter: SaturDATE?

* * *

"So, what are you saying?" Asuna spoke, giving Misa a questioning look while also watching Konoka from the corner of her eye. 

"Well, I snapped at her earlier for no reason at all. And, to top it off, ever since that dream last night I haven't been…well, comfortable around her" Misa whispered, drumming her fingers on the table, "well, I can understand, I think" Asuna replied, crossing her arms as she intensified her gaze on the purple haired girl.

"And how, exactly, could you understand, Asuna?" Konoka asked, her voice as airy as usual, "W-well, I can…alright, I can't! are you happy, Konoka?" Asuna burst out.

"Should I be?"

The two other girls sighed, hoping that god did, in fact, break the mold when he made Konoka.

Elsewhere, Madoka was making her way back to the dorms, taking some time to stop off and get some breakfast from a small café.

"All this food and I still go for the same thing every time?" Madoka looked at the food she'd ordered, sighing as she made her way out to a table on the sidewalk, not noticing that a familiar face sitting nearby with a cigarette in hand.

As Madoka took a bite from her burger, she was joined by none other then Takamichi, her old English teacher from before Negi arrived in Japan, "well, well! Kugimiya, I'm surprised to see you alone on a nice day like this!" Takahata spoke, taking a seat after asking for permission from the girl.

"So, why aren't the other cheerleaders with you today?"

Madoka stopped eating, taking her time to think up an excuse for why she wasn't with Misa and Sakurako, one that her previous sensei would believe as he had an unusual knack for telling whether a student was lying or not, "I just…woke up early, that's all" Madoka sighed, knowing that she'd failed miserably.

"Hm, that's not normal at all for teenagers, from my experience!" Takamichi said, grinning at Madoka while extinguishing his cigarette in an ashtray, "so tell me, what's on your mind? I don't know if I can help, but if you'll trust me…"

Madoka fidgeted under her former sensei's gaze, "w-well…it kinda has to do with…"

Back at the dorms.

"So? Why not ask her? Although, Madoka has been acting weird ever since, so maybe she knows about-"

"But this dream happened last night, Asuna! What if-what if I really-"

Konoka interrupted Misa, "why worry? If you like her, then just ask her if she feels the same way, it's that easy!"

Both Misa and Asuna's eyes widened at Konoka's words, "yeah, and Madoka will still be alive afterwards?" Asuna spoke, sarcasm dripping in her voice, "well, I guess that could be a problem…" Konoka admitted, a sweat drop plainly visible on the side of her head.

Back at the café.

"So, that's the whole story…" Madoka finished, her cheeks tinted with red as she awaited Takahata's response.

"…"

Madoka waited, looking at the man's face as his new cigarette threatened to fall out of his wide open mouth, "Um, Takahata-sensei?"

"…"

_Great, just great! I really screwed up! How could I go and talk about this to a teacher? He won't-_

"W-Well…I'm grateful that you trusted me with such a personal dilemma, Kugimiya! To be honest, I thought only Asuna trusted me enough to speak about things that bothered her like this" the older man spoke, his voice back to its comforting self, "However, I'm wondering something…"

Madoka gulped, "Y-yes, sir?"

Takamichi laughed, putting the girl at ease before touching upon that subject again, "What I've been wondering is; why haven't you tried asking Kakizaki yourself, rather then agonize over it as you've been doing? Don't you trust her as a friend?"

"Yes, I do! But…I don't want to lose her as a-"

"But how are you a friend if you can't be honest with her? Won't you just hurt her even more if you keep this secret?"

Madoka was about to speak before Takahata continued, "There are things that I cannot teach my students, no matter how much I try, Madoka, but I tried to instill a feeling of family in my class, at the very least" Takahata removed the cigarette from his mouth before going on, "If, because of these feelings, your friends can't accept you for you, then why are they friends in the first place?"

"I can't say that it'd be right to force Kakizaki into a relationship, but that YOU should be open to the thought that you are over reacting and that she might, even if she doesn't hold the same feelings for you, still want you as a friend even after all this."

Madoka thought over her former sensei's words, "If you want to ask her, you owe it to her, and yourself, to be sure of your actions, and to ask her yourself" Takahata smiled at the girl, "I have faith in my students to be honest with themselves as well as their friends, but I hope that they'll be honest with their feelings, regardless of whom they are for."

Takahata stood up, leaving the girl at the small table, "Well, I have faith that you'll do the right thing, Madoka, but don't go around hiding your feelings just for society's sake."

As the teacher walked off, Madoka thought over what he'd just said, allowing a smile to creep onto her features as she finished her meal, "Yeah, he's right…" She picked her garbage up, dumping it in a trash receptacle before making her way back to the dorms, "I think…"

Back at the dorms…

_Well, I can't say that was helpful…Why'd I ever think going to Konoka would be of any help when even she can't figure out where her and Setsuna stand? _

Misa walked down the stairs, reaching the exit to the dorms and deciding that a walk would do her some good, "I wonder if I should go apologize to Madoka for this morning? I really shouldn't have snapped at her…" the girl moped as she wandered out the door, shielding her eyes from the sun.

After walking for a few minutes, Madoka noticed a familiar cap from a few streets over, noticing that a very familiar face happened to be right underneath, walking slowly as though in thought.

_Score! That was easy, finding Misa! Now, all I need to do is figure out how to ask her-_

"Madoka?"

"Yeah-what?" Madoka jumped back a few feet, noticing that Misa was standing right in front of her, a rather…sad expression upon her features, "M-Misa! Don't scare me like that!"

Misa started laughing at her friend's panicked face, "sorry, sorry! I have to admit, that was really funny, Madoka! Why were you spaced out like that?" Misa tried to stop giggling, placing her hand over her mouth as Madoka gave a clueless towards the other young woman.

_Alright Madoka, here's your chance!_

_Alight Misa, now's your chance!_

"Hey, I was-" they both spoke in unison, stopping to allow for the other to speak, "Do you-" they both gave each other a look as though to press the other on before speaking their piece, "You speak first, Misa" Madoka laughed, allowing for the girl to say what was on her mind.

"You wouldn't…perhaps, like to go shopping, would you, Madoka?"

Madoka hoped that Misa hadn't seen the blush she knew was on her cheeks, as she was able to look down the purple haired girl's shirt with this new vantage point, "O-Okay!"

And with that, the two girls were off…

After walking around the shopping center for a while, Misa finally forced Madoka into a swimsuit shop, hoping to find a suit since her other suit wasn't-(Misa wouldn't admit that she might have gained a pound or two over time)-fitting right.

Madoka stood outside the changing room, listening to the rustling that emanated from the tiny room due to the teenage girl inside trying on different suits, and imagining what Misa looked like in one of the suits she had taken in with her.

_That red two piece looked great! Although, the white one piece with the opening near the belly was great too!_ _crap, why the heck does she have to try these things on in front of me?_

Misa, meanwhile, was thinking something along the same lines…

_Why is this so embarrassing for me? It's not like we're on a date, is it? Why am I blushing at the thought of Madoka seeing me in this? She's seen me naked in the bathhouse before, so why-_

Misa blushed at the thought of Madoka peeking in at her, a strange feeling welling up within her, tingling all over her body.

_Crap! This is not happening! This is not-_

Misa's face went as red as the two piece swimsuit she had tried on a few seconds ago.

_I did not just-! Oh-my-god…These were my favorite panties!_

Misa walked out of the changing room, stuffing a bag into her purse before passing the two suits that she had just tried on, dismissing her friend's inquiries as to why she hadn't bought anything from the store, "T-They just didn't have anything I liked, that's all!"

_Or, was it the fact that you just had…an experience in the stall, Misa Kakizaki?_

_Huh? Who the hell are you-_

_I'm you, just the other half of you…the side that knows what you really want…_

_Okay, can you tell me what I want right now?_

_If it's the thought of me disappearing for the rest of your life, your just fooling yourself, Misa._

_Oh? Then what do I want?_

_WHO you want, Misa? Well, you're standing right beside her, you know!_

Misa allowed for a slight turn of her head, noticing that Madoka was looking at her rather strangely as they started on their way back to the dorms, per Misa's request, so that she could change clothing.

_Yeah, right! Like I want to date my best-_

_That's the gist of it, yeah…_

Misa's face went a bright red as that thought surfaced.

_W-W-W_

_You heard me! _

Her mind started singing at that moment.

_Misa and Madoka sittin' in a tree! F-U-C-_

"SHUT UP!" Misa shouted aloud, catching Madoka's attention, "Um, Misa? Are you alright?"

_Crap, and I was worried about me? Misa must know about me-_

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm alright! Just thinking, that's all!" Misa shrugged her outburst off, deciding that she'd talk about her problem with Madoka later that night, after she put a new pair of panties on, that is…

Elsewhere…

"Keep praying, you three! Keep praying!" Kazumi panicked, leading the other three in prayer as Misora Kusuga watched on with amazement and wonder (and perhaps, a little jealousy) as the four girls started their eighth round of prayer in a ten minute period.

Elsewhere once again...

Back at the dorms at around five' o'clock, Misa and Madoka walked into the entranceway, parting ways as Madoka felt that Misa would rather be alone about now, and because Madoka had lost any resolve she had acquired during the day to talk with the other girl about her feelings.

After leaving the dorms again, Madoka walked around for a few minutes, trying to regain her courage so that she could tell Misa what was on her mind before meeting up with, yet, another well known face, "Shizuna-sensei! W-what are you-"

"Maybe I should be asking that, Ms Kugimiya?"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, two updates so close to one another, I'm impressed with my endurance! you know; after this story is done, I kinda want to make a sequel, seeing as this is really fun to write and all...and for everyone who was saying that it was to bad for us that this couple wasn't canon, I have finally found an answer for us that may be of solice... the answer? we don't know what the future of these girls really holds, do we? maybe they just might get involved with one another when they're adults? just a thought, do with it what you will. 

Well, I really can't wait to put the next chapter up, but until then...

Read and review! See ya! Oh, and it takes stamina to stretch a day over three chapters, you know?


	5. Chapter 5 Heartbeats…

**Disclaimer:** Well, chapter five and I still don't own this series...is anyone at all surprised? thought not.

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Love.

Fifth Chapter: Heartbeats…

* * *

"Maybe I should be asking that, Ms Kugimiya" the rather well 'endowed' woman spoke, allowing a smile to grace her mouth as she watched the teenage girl stutter an explanation as to why she was out so late, even though it was a Saturday night. 

"I-er, uh" Madoka found herself trying, once again, to think up an excuse that'd get her out of the hot seat. And, like before, she failed with amazing grace, "I've got nothing…"

"From what I hear, that's not true. As much as Takamichi-san would say, of course" the older woman spoke, flipping a lock of blue hair over her shoulder while beckoning the teen to follow her, "Maybe we should chat. Some tea sound like a good idea, Ms Kugimiya?"

Madoka looked at the blonde, thankful that she avoided getting into trouble for being out so late, "S-sure! That sounds great, Shizuna-sensei! Thank you!"

After making their way to the same café that Madoka and Takahata had talked at earlier in the day, Madoka went to sit down while Shizuna went and ordered for the two of them.

_Why'd Takahata have to go and tell Shizuna about all of this? I thought he had faith in me to do the right thing? Doesn't he trust me?_

_Why should he trust you, when you don't even trust yourself?_

After arguing with herself in silence for a minute or two, Madoka was finally joined by Shizuna, who had two cups of tea in her hands, giving one to Madoka before taking a seat herself.

"So, what's bothering you?" The woman began, throwing the teenager off by quite a lot.

"D-didn't Takahata-sensei-"

"He only said that there were things that bothered you, and that I might have a better chance at helping you then he ever would" Shizuna smiled, sipping her tea while waiting Madoka's response, "Oh…"

"So, what's bothering you? I may not be able to help much, but I can listen, at least."

Madoka fidgeted for a few seconds, sipping at her tea as she thought over the current situation, thinking of all the possible outcomes of telling Shizuna her problem, "Well, you see…I…kinda have this…'friend'…who has a crushon…another friend-"

"This 'friend'…I wouldn't happen to know this 'friend', would I Ms Kugimiya?" Shizuna spoke, eyeing the girl, "Well…yeah, you do…" Madoka replied, feeling somewhat at ease with the older woman, watching as Shizuna flipped another lock of blue hair out of her face.

_What's up with the blue hair? Why'd Shizuna get rid of her blonde-why am I thinking about hair right now?_

Shizuna looked at where Madoka was staring, "how do you like the new color?" she asked, watching as Madoka jumped, startled that Shizuna was asking something like that, "well, I really think that blonde suited you, in truth."

"Thank you, I don't really know why I thought blue hair would look right" Shizuna grabbed the top of her head, pulling off the blue wig and revealing her long, luscious blonde hair, "Now, seeing as we took care of that, why don't you continue, Ms Kugimiya.

_This entire city has lost it's freakin' mind!_

"Anyways, about my 'friend'" Madoka continued, "She kinda has a thing for…another friend-"

"And doesn't want to steal said friend's boyfriend-"

"Eh, not exactly…"

Shizuna cocked her eye as she looked at Madoka, "I'm…afraid I don't follow, Ms Kugimiya, does this 'friend' want to steal her other 'friend's boyfriend?"

"It isn't really…like that, per say" Madoka started playing with her hands, hoping that Shizuna would get the picture.

"oh…"

"Oh…"

"OH…!"

Shizuna's face showed a mixture of shock and surprise as it all suddenly hit her, "A-and…this 'friend', does she know…?"

"I…don't think so" Madoka replied, a feeling of relief sweeping over her entire body for some unexplained reason, "but…this 'friend's friend hasn't been acting normally all day…and I-I mean, my 'friend's been confused all day."

Shizuna went silent, going over everything in her mind.

_Well, this is entirely normal…but, how do I tell her?_

Shizuna watched as Madoka tried to explain the entirety of her-er-her 'friend's predicament," and that's all there is…" Madoka finished, awaiting Shizuna's informed reply while sipping at her tea, "so…that's it?"

Madoka nodded silently, "Well, all I can say is that you should do what feels right, seeing as we both know that it isn't your 'friend' that is having this problem, Madoka" Shizuna relaxed before continuing, "Why do you feel that-"

"Misa." Madoka spoke.

"Oh…well, I can't say that you'll have a successful try at this" Shizuna started, "but you should speak with Ms Kakizaki and ask her what HER feelings are! You may be surprised at how she'd react, you know?" Shizuna suggested.

The two females sat in silence for a little while, finishing their tea before deciding to break the peaceful quiet, "Well, it's up to you, Ms Kugimiya, to decide whether it's worth it to tell Ms Kakizaki how you feel, and I have faith in you just as much as Takahata does to do what you feel is right."

As Shizuna waved goodbye to the younger teenage girl, her mind ran over all the thoughts that had bubbled up during her talk with Madoka.

_After all this, I'm glad I went to a public, coed school…I doubt I would've lasted with all this 'friend' talk…_

Shizuna placed her hand on her forehead, wondering if she was coming down with something as she actually started to make sense of everything that had just transpired.

After running back to the dorms, Madoka made her way up to the room she shared with the other two girls, making sure she had a happy face on before entering to find…

"Misa?" Madoka hadn't counted on Misa being the only one home at this time, given that Sakurako hadn't mentioned staying out late, "Where's Sakurako?"

"She wasn't here when I came in, and still hasn't answered her cell, so I have no idea" Misa answered. Some worry showing on her face, "Do you think she's alright?" Madoka asked, giving the girl across from her a look of concern.

"I have no clue, honestly…"

As Madoka walked into the kitchen, she noticed a small slip of paper in-between the fridge and the counter, realizing that it must have fallen when a slight gust had blown by, "maybe…" Madoka reached down to retrieve the slip, grabbing it and checking over the contents before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Misa! You don't have to worry about Sakurako anymore! Seems she went to spend the night with Konoka and Asuna, tho' I have no idea why…" Madoka noticed that Misa seemed to gasp as Madoka added that last piece, as though she knew why this had happened.

"H-hey, Madoka?" Misa began, catching the other girl's attention, "why don't we go take a bath? The bath house should be empty about this time, since I heard the rush a little while ago both ways."

Misa noticed that Madoka seemed to blush at that suggestion before stammering her consent, "S-s-s-sure! T-that s-sounds like…alotta fun, Misa!" Madoka almost yelped as her friend seemed to whip their things out from behind her, almost as though she was waiting for Madoka to come back.

After finally reaching the bath house, Madoka and Misa walked into the changing room, undressing in Misa's case, trying not to look at her friend's bared body in Madoka's.

Madoka waited for Misa to get undressed and leave before taking off anything more then her shirt and pants, realizing that she should've just stripped along with her friend, as she'd have to walk out into the bath sooner or later.

_Why did I agree to this? Why the HELL did I agree to-wow, Misa's so beautiful… what the hell? I am not looking at my-and her hair is so long…screw this-er-I mean… damn, wrong choice of words, really bad choice of words!_

As Misa reached for a bar of soap that sat beside Madoka's bare thigh, she looked up and noticed that Madoka's head was turned, taking this chance to grab the soap without looking like she was doing something really perverted…

And did something perverted by accident, as she overstretched her arm and toppled into her friend, making things worse when she tried to get up, only to have Madoka reach for her so that she had some help in getting out of the rather…interesting position she had found herself in at first, only to arrive in a far more indecent position as Madoka fell on top of her and was unable to control her head's decent with Misa's sudden jerk backwards…

Locking them in a very, very deep kiss…

Interestingly enough, neither Madoka, or Misa, tried to break the kiss and even put more effort into the rather…embarrassing situation they had found themselves in.

Unknown to the two girls, a redhead sat with her mouth agape at the sight before her, whipping around in a 180 before running, and screaming, down the hall naked about how the book was right.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, the fifth chapter is out and this story is getting closer to its end, unfortunately... I've wondered if this story should have a sequel, to be honest! I mean, I'd really like to make a second, longer fic around these two, but I also think I should get my other fic "**MSN:HoS"** caught up, seein' as I got a hint of writer's block on that... 

well, if you guys feel at the end that this story needs a sequel, please tell me, and I'll see what I can do for a second round.

As for my loyal reviewers; thanks alot guys, for stickin' with this seein' as it was my first real try to make a fic without fighting, or any rude humor or crossovers in it. soley based around the relationship, or burgening relationship, of two teenage girls at an all girl's school...and I'm definatly surprised I haven't done something to get my story kicked off of here...thankfully surprised, but surprised nonetheless. Thanks alot guys, to all that have read, and all that have reviewed, thank you.

No, the next chapter isn't the end, but this is just in case I forget to say something in the final chapter. See ya!


	6. Chapter 6 The aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Negima. well, I own the books I bought with my money, but I don't own the rights TO Negima, so there!

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Love.

Sixth Chapter: The aftermath, and something more.

* * *

The sound of the bell echoed throughout the school, signaling the start of class for Negi and his students. As Negi looked over the class, he noticed a few…changes in his students behavior, with Kazumi and the library trio wearing nun outfits complete with habits. 

Oh yes, this was an uncommon sight to behold indeed…

He shrugged it off, figuring that there was a joke somewhere in this, but that he didn't want to hear the cosmic punch line.

But, while all this was going on in his head, there were many, many more things going on in Madoka's head, not to mention Misa's.

_We…kissed? We actually KISSED! We…wait, why am I happy about this? I'm not…am I? maybe…I am? No freakin' way! Well…"_

_I can't believe I kissed Madoka! W-what-what's going on? Why am I…happy? How could I? how could I take advantage-wait, SHE kissed ME! B-but, why? Why did I…like it so much? Like it felt…right…_

Madoka looked over at Misa, noticing that the girl was staring back at her, and for a few seconds locked eyes before whipping their heads around in an attempt to find something else to stare at, "what's going on with this class?" Negi mumbled, watching with some amount of interest as Madoka and Misa tried hard to avoid eye contact with each other, and Kazumi and the library trio went into prayer after watching the other two girls' actions.

_I need a vacation…_

Negi shook his head, returning to the lesson at hand.

After class, Kazumi was the fourth to make a break for it, with the library trio all vying for first place as they dashed out of the class room with Asuna close in pursuit after declaring her intentions to figure out what was going on with her classmates.

Meanwhile, Misa sat as still as possible, not moving since she felt she couldn't rust her body or her words at this time.

_Why the heck is it so…why can't I just ask Madoka about Saturday night? Why's it so hard?_

Misa watched as Madoka got up and walked out of the class, leaving just Misa and Negi in the room.

Negi looked at Misa, arguing with himself in his mind over whether to go and ask her what was wrong, or minding his own business and just walking out, realizing that there was no contest and choosing to make his way towards Misa, his intent to help in anyway possible.

Asuna, however, was currently catching up to the red headed paparazzi of Mahora academy, yelling out to the girl ahead of her that she stood no chance with Asuna's track record. The two girls, unknowingly, passed by Takahata and Shizuna-sensei, piquing both adults' interest with words such as "kissing" and "they were nude" coming from Kazumi's mouth with Asuna shouting things like "who was kissing" and "why are you freaking out?"

"Do you really want to know" Takahata asked, looking down at the blonde next to him, "to be honest? No, I don't" Shizuna stated, hanging her head in embarrassment.

Asuna finally caught Asakura as she leapt towards the leading girl's legs, swiping them out from under her and crawling on top of Kazumi, pinning the redhead's hands above her head so that she couldn't flail around while being questioned.

"Who was kissing who nude?" Asuna started, looking into Kazumi's eyes, "M-Madoka and M-M-Misa!"

Asuna was startled by this news, but remembered the conversation she and Konoka had with Misa Saturday morning, "So?" Asuna asked, eyeing the girl below her, "W-well? Aren't you freaked out by all this?" Kazumi countered.

"Listen, I've been stripped by a ten year old more times then I care to count, and said ten year old happens to be my English teacher AND roommate. Plus with all the magic and crap, I think this is the first normal thing to happen in this school since Negi arrived" Asuna spoke flatly, realizing that she just drug up old, horrid memories.

"Oh…yeah" Kazumi spoke, coming to that odd realization, "hey, Asuna?"

"yeah?"

"Could you get off me? This position really doesn't look right" Kazumi said, directing Asuna's attention to the fact that said girl was straddling Kazumi, and restraining the girl's hands above her head, "Eh…yeah, I think I should" Asuna relented, standing up and dusting her skirt off before reaching down to offer Kazumi a hand.

Kazumi thanked Asuna, turning around before discovering just how close to the stairs they had landed…

And missed a step.

"Kazumi!" Asuna shouted, leaping out and catching the redhead in midair before toppling down the stairs and coming to a crash landing at the bottom, thankful that it wasn't a long drop down the flight, and also commenting in her mind about the softness of her landing pad.

And the taste of…wait…

_W-W-W-W-W-W-_

_W-W-W-W-W-W-_

Both girls were, to say the least, stunned at the sudden turn of events, as they were lip to lip as of now…

Back in class, Negi and Misa were having a stare-down, as Negi had asked what was wrong a few minutes before hand, and still hadn't received an answer from the lavender haired cheerleader.

"M-Ms Kakizaki?" Negi spoke, hoping to at least keep the girl's attention, "I-if you have a problem, I'd be happy to be of any assistance-"

"It's not something you'd understand, Negi" Misa spoke, her eyes focused on the outside world, tears trickling down her cheeks as she thought a few things over, "how could I if you won't tell me? Although, it is your choice to seek help, I just want you to know that there are people you can trust, Ms-"

Negi stopped, looking at Misa's face as the girl turned towards him, the dam finally breaking as she started crying on the young boys' shoulder.

"I'm horrible, Negi! I-I-" Misa stuttered and stammered a few incoherent sentences, not making much sense to the boy, but receiving a comforting pat on the back from the boy wizard. After calming down, she explained the entire situation, leaving out some of what had happened in the bathhouse Saturday night, but leaving the kiss in.

Negi's face was as beet red as it could get as Misa finished, realizing just what the girl had been talking about before going over the advice he had thought over during her hysterical explanation, "well, I can't say that this isn't normal, because from what I hear, it is…" Negi started, hoping he was on the right trail.

"See, I was thought that if you really love someone, it doesn't matter who they are or what they are, but how they treat you. Of course, there's always a naysayer somewhere, and not everyone will agree with your choices" Negi looked to make sure the girl was paying attention, "But, when you think about it, it's the same with all of our choices through out lives! There were people who said I shouldn't come to Japan, and that I shouldn't become a teacher, but I did, and I haven't looked back since, although I doubted myself at times."

"We can please some of the people some of the time, but not all of them all of the time. Do you understand, Ms Kakizaki? It'd be better to please yourself and the persons close to you then worry about what makes the masses happy." Negi finished, giving the girl a smile as he awaited her answer.

Misa sniffed, holding Negi at arms length as she went over what he had just said, "how old are you, Negi?"

"Ten, why?"

Misa started to smile, wiping the tears from her eyes and laughing slightly, "because, you're officially smarter then all the rest of this world's population" she giggled, giving Negi a hug before running out of the class room, a smile gracing her lips.

Negi stood, alone with his thoughts as the girl left, "why is it that I feel the need for a vacation?"

Misa had asked around for the location of Madoka, getting only scant clues as to where the girl had walked off to as she pretty much ran around in circles looking for her friend, sighing in defeat as she heard the school bell ring, signaling the start of their next class.

As Misa arrived, she noticed Madoka sitting in her usual seat, so she walked over to hers and decided to talk with the other girl after school, her English teacher's words fresh in her mind as she listened to the droning of her history or algebra teacher, she didn't really care who it was.

It was at this time that Misa did notice a strange occurrence in the class, as Asuna and Kazumi seemed to be…looking at one another? Sure enough, the girls were shooting each other glances when the sensei wasn't looking, sometimes locking eyes in doing so before turning their head the opposite way, hoping the other didn't see, from Misa's perspective.

After school, it was decided that Asuna and Kazumi would stay for clean up, Kazumi taking over at her own request in place of Makie that night.

However, Misa and Madoka had walked out after it was announced that they weren't on cleaning duty, deciding that they would take a walk before heading back home, at Misa's request.

As the two girls walked alone down the same deserted street from before, they both stole glances at one another as they made their way down, nervous since there wasn't a single person on that particular street at this time of night, giving Misa ample time to say what she needed to.

_Just say it!_

_Say what? That I want to actually give this idea a try? That'd scare Madoka off completely!_

_Yeah, right…like she was scared off by the two of you locking lips that night? Yeah, she's trembling in her panties at that thought, but not for the same reasons you're thinking of!_

_Could you please knock off all the perverted thoughts?_

_Hey, I am you, chick! So, anything I think of is actually what you're thinking of, so HA! There!_

Misa blushed at that sudden realization, looking over at the girl beside her, catching Madoka in the act of staring at her face, "Um-eh…Madoka?" Misa started, stopping in her tracks, "about…Saturday-"

"I-I'm really sorry about that, Misa-chan! Honest, I didn't mean-"

"It was…odd…but it felt good" Misa spoke, trying to keep her blush under control as she struggled to bring the words she wanted to speak to the surface, "but-"

Madoka interrupted again, "I know your not-"

"I'd like…to kiss you, Madoka" Misa finally burst out, "but…without it being…an accident this time" she watched her friend's face, searching for any traces of fear and finding many, "I-if it's alright with you, that is…" she asked.

Madoka gulped, realizing just what Misa asked of her as the two stood completely still on that lonely street with the sun slowly setting over the horizon and the sky aglow in hues of orange.

Finally, Madoka nodded her consent, walking over to stand face to face with her friend before, slowly, nervously, closing the distance between them, pressing her lips lightly against Misa's before reveling in the feel of the lavender haired girl's lips, and then the taste of said girl when Misa deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Madoka's mouth and wrapping her arms around Madoka's neck, shivering as Madoka did the same with her.

Later that night, Negi and Konoka were curious as to the whereabouts of their redheaded roommate, knowing that it wouldn't take them that long to clean the class room. Even if the two were blind!

It was just as seven rolled around that Asuna walked in the door, receiving worried looks and getting questioned about where she had been all this time by her English teacher, Negi, and her friend Konoka.

"It just…took us longer then expected, that's all!" Asuna waved her hands dismissively at her two roommates, waiting until Negi and Konoka dropped the subject to walk over to her dresser and grab a change of clothing, not paying attention as Konoka slipped up beside her.

"Hey, Asuna?" the girl asked, pulling the redhead's uniform collar back to look at a reddish bruise-like blemish on the skin of Asuna's neck, "what happened to you? Did you get in a fight?" Konoka asked, watching as Asuna jumped back and started tossing out reasons why she had a red bruise on her neck.

"I-I fell, that's it! Yeah! I fell and…hit my neck but no other part of my body, that's all!" Asuna laughed it off, walking into the bathroom before undressing herself and looking at her shoulders, the same reddish bruises covering her from one side to the other.

"Were those? No, they couldn't…could they?" Konoka thought, looking back at the closed bathroom door as she thought back to the bruises, and what they really looked like, "but…who would she?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah! two chapters out really fast! it makes me happy when times like this come about! as for the focus on this chapter, I know it didn't focus on M&M as much as the first 5 chapters, but bare with me, seeing as I should atleast start going in the direction of a sequel, rather then my idea of making this just a stand alone fic. I was really worried about this chapter, seeing as I had an idea for making it all close up and be sorted out in the end, but the way things are now, there will be a reason for the sequel, as it can focus on the other (possible) relationship that was brought up in this chapter. 

Remember what I said early on about the less thought about pairings? well, now you know what I meant...

Well, Read and Review if you would, please!


	7. Finale: Misa and Madoka at last…

**Disclaimer:** Even here, I don't own Negima...

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Love.

Final Chapter: Misa and Madoka...at last…

* * *

An entire week had passed since Misa and Madoka shared a kiss with the orange hued sky as a backdrop, seemingly forgetting what had happened as neither had brought it up since that day, although it wasn't because they were angry with each other, but that neither had actually thought much about it, having shared a few more passionate moments during the week with one another. 

But not TOO passionate, mind you…

"I'm telling' you guys, something's not right with those two! I mean, they haven't been their usual selves all week, and what's more-" Yuna was interrupted by Kazumi, "who hasn't been actin' normal?"

"Misa and Madoka-"

"Old news" Kazumi dismissed the girl, choosing to instead walk back to her seat and fiddle with her camera while the class waited for Negi to show up, "what do you mean by "old news"? you know something, don't you, Kazumi?" Yuna pressured the redhead for info, jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder jerking her off Asakura and towards…

"Asuna?" Yuna asked, her mind temporarily shutting down while she tried to figure out just why Asuna was coming to Kazumi's rescue, "you shouldn't stick your nose into other people's business, you know?" Asuna scolded, releasing Yuna and pretty much shocking the entire classroom when she and Kazumi started up a conversation.

Nearby, Konoka and Setsuna watched this with cocked eyebrows, "so, you think that-"

"That's right, Secchan!" Konoka whispered, making sure that no one could here them, "but…" Setsuna was skeptical, to say the least as she watched Kazumi and Asuna chat, "What I don't understand is; why would you think that they, in particular, are…that way?" Setsuna started, looking towards Misa and Madoka as she awaited Konoka's response.

"Because! It wasn't…(Konoka and Setsuna start mumbling)"

Over near Sakurako, Misa and Madoka were laughing about a funny occurrence that happened with their roommate earlier that day, "I swear! It actually happened! Scouts honor!" Sakurako spoke, saluting her friends, "that'd be more believable if you were ever a scout, Sakurako!" Misa laughed, patting her friend on the back before glancing at Madoka, giving her a soft look while no one was watching.

As the girls chatted up a storm, Takahata and Shizuna walked the halls looking for any wayward students trying to skip class, having a small chat amongst themselves in the quiet corridor, "So, have you heard anything about-"

"Actually, from what I was told, the two of them are dating now" Shizuna spoke, glancing over at Takahata before speaking again, "and for me, that's a relief! I doubt I could last through another 'friends' talk!" Shizuna moaned, shaking her head while laughing over all that had happened during the week, "I know what you mean, Shizuna, trust me!"

"I'm telling the headmaster that if I have to deal with another problem like this again this year, that I'll be wanting a raise, and my own mansion somewhere quiet and far away from here" Shizuna looked out one of the windows, shaking her head before rejoining Takamichi in walking the halls.

Back in the 3-A homeroom, Negi finally arrived, starting the lesson.

_Misa…._

_Madoka…_

Both girls were looking up at the front of the class at Negi, but their thoughts were with each other as the ten year old went on with his job.

Later that day, around evening.

"Man, today's been boring, you know?" Madoka said, giving Misa a quick peck on the cheek while Sakurako's attention was diverted by a cat walking passed them, "yeah, I agree! But at least Negi keeps things interesting!" Misa chirped, waiting for her other friend to look the other way before returning the peck with one of her own.

"Here kitty!" Sakurako started cajoling the cat over to her, not paying attention to her friends incredulous stares as she seemed completely oblivious to the somewhat obvious relationship that her two best friends were in, with each other…

_She's hopeless…_

_I can't understand that girl, but I guess it's a good thing…she'd probably feel left out with Misa and I dating…that would be…_

Misa noticed that Madoka looked deep in thought as said girl stared at her second friend, leaning over to whisper into Madoka's ear, "don't even think about it, lover!"

Madoka blushed, knowing that she was caught red-handed, staring at another girl as Misa playfully hit Madoka's arm, pinching the girl on the butt before running up ahead and daring the other two to give chase.

Back at school, however…

"So, Shizuna?" Takahata started, glancing into an empty classroom, "how are things with you? I trust nothing's popped up that has shades of what we've dealt with these two past weeks" he finished. Looking at Shizuna for an answer.

"No, and for the headmaster's sake, let's hope we don't for at least the next four weeks, at least."

A sound caught the two adults' attention, putting them on alert as they both crept closer to the class room that said noise was emanating from, realizing that it was 3-A's room as they looked at the sign, "what do you think?" Takamichi whispered, waiting for Shizuna to nod her consent before sliding the door open to reveal…

The door slid shut rather quick, with the adults running as fast and hard as they could away from the academy, their minds both in synch as they thought all their demands over for the headmaster that following morn…

Oh, yes…he would regret the day his students found each other…how he would regret how he ran things at Mahora academy, as well…

"H-hey, Asakura?" Asuna whispered, pushing Kazumi away for a second as she looked towards the door, "do you think some one saw?"

"I doubt it.." Kazumi spoke, placing her hand under Asuna's chin before placing her lips on the other redhead's mouth, joining Asuna as they both leaned against the wall near the blackboard, slidding down before coming to a rest on the floor, tangled up in one another as the scene faded to black and the sound of clothing being loosened was heard…

Around twelve 'o'clock midnight, Madoka felt her covers rustle, rolling over and coming face to face with Misa as the girl slid under the blanket, placing her head beside Madoka's before cupping the girls hands with hers.

"It was lonely down there" Misa spoke, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Oh…and I thought that you might be-"

"Oh, your horrible, Madoka! Heck, you're officially worse then any male on this planet-" Misa was cut off by Madoka placing her lips on Misa's, moving to rest on top of the lavender haired beauty before pulling away, "hmmm, you taste good…" Madoka moaned softly, going back in for a second go as Misa placed her hands behind Madoka's head, pulling her down.

After their little make out session, the two girls fell asleep, their hands entwined in the moonlight as the night continued on.

**The End…**

**

* * *

A/N:**

well, the end finally rolled around...sooner then I'd have liked, but with one end, there is another beginning! I am already thinking up a sequel, and who and what it'll focus on (A&K, M&M-if you don't understand that, then read the fic...) but I am planning on making the next one a little different then this one, in that it'll focus more on the relationship itself, rather then the task of bringing that relationship to light, asin Madoka and Misa's case. 

Thanks for all the support, guys! To my faithful reviewers, thanks bunches! and to my readers, thanks a lot!

I can't wait to make the sequel, but I started wondering (last thought before the fic ends) whether or not this fic will ever be remembered as the first (I haven't found any others) M&M fic here, on this site? it's just a thought, mind you... but one that has piqued my interest... however, if it's remembered as the crappiest, then please, by all means forget it! (tho' I doubt it, from the responses I've been getting. just covering my bases!)

And yes, I love to screw with the characters of Negima! if you've been wondering...

See ya!


End file.
